tdp4fandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
These are the rules of the game TDP4: Team Battle. They have been created to maintain a friendly atmosphere in the game and are mandatory for all the players. In case of violation of the rules listed below, there will be an appropriate punishment. ''The Rules: 1) 'Not Allowed:' The use of names (nicknames), containing: - Abusive, drug-alcohol and sexual vocabulary. - Insults in any shape or form. - Links (ads) to other internet resources without the administration permission. - Nicknames containing racism and any other kind of hatred. - The use of misleading nicknames regarding the status of the user. (Example: Moderator, Admin.. etc.) Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. 2) 'Not Allowed:' - Attempting to get the username password or email of a user, as well as attempting to acquire other confidential information or threatening to do so. WARNING! In case of fraud when trying to buy/sell/trade your account, the administration is not responsible and does not participate in the resolution of these conflics. Your business! Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. 3) 'Not Allowed:' - Any act that makes it difficult or impossible for other users to access the game as well as making it difficult or impossible for Administration to carry out their duties. - Explicit expression of disagreement towards Administration decisions. - Insult, spam and provocative actions towards other players or Administration. - Spreading rumors about anything related to the future projects, users or Administration of the game. Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life, or warning depending on the severity of the violation. 4) 'Not Allowed:' - Any form of fraud or lying to the moderators or Administration. Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. In-game chat rules and descriptions It is forbidden to 1. Spam - Repetition of one or unambiguous, messages / phrases. - Messages without any meaning. - Creation of drawings using character graphics, with the exception of emoticons. (Example: People doing huge things with /|/.. etc.) - Writing more than two consecutive identical messages or consisting only of smileys. Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. 2. Using vulgar language - To use any obscene words or phrases. (even when using *** to hide it.) - Harassment in any form. - To use clearly offensive words of phrases. - Advocating drugs, alcohol, violence or pornography. Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. 3. It is NOT tolerated to - Change / attempt to change the game logic on the client side. - To use programs (Hacks / Cheats), or to participate in groups that distribute this software. (Developers, advertisers). - To be part of the groups that provide services to bypass the administration (the sale of game currency and etc.) - To create secondary accounts to farm (earning game currency, getting your character kills due to small levels of the secondary accounts) your main character. - To confuse players with regards to the conditions of the tournaments. (Scamming.) - To use loopholes in the game. (Glitches / Bugs) During a tournament, if the player's actions interfere with the natural course of the game (such as holding the flag without returning it to base, forcing the members of the team to leave the tournament before it's over) it is also considered as breaking the rules. Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from five days to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. 5) 'Not Allowed:' - Threats or physical violence. - To express intolerance racial, ethnic, religious, cultural, ideological, gender, language, political affiliation.. etc. (Keep it for yourself!) - Publication or attempting to publish (in public) contact information of any other users of the game. - Other violation of legal rights of other players. Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. 6) 'Not Allowed:' - To use any obscene words or phrases (even when using *** to hide it). - Harassment in any form. - Tou use clearly offensive words or phrases. - Advocating drugs, alcohol, violence or pornography. - Discussion of third-party online projects without permission of the game Administration (allowed within reason). - Provocation of conflict. Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. 7) 'Not Allowed:' - To change/attempt to change the game logic on the client side. - To use programs for the so-called hacking of the game, as well as to participate in groups that distribute this software. - To be part of the groups that provide services to bypass the administration (the sale of game currency and etc). - To create secondary accounts to farm (earning game currency, getting your character kills due to small levels of the secondary accounts) your main character. - To confuse thr players with regards to the conditions of the tournament. - To use loopholes in the game, so-called bugs, glitches. During the torunament, if the players actions interfere with the natural course of the game (such as holding the flag without returning it to the base, forcing members of the team to leave the tournament before it's over) it is also considered breaking the rules. Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. (Administration has the right to block a game account based on suspicions about the use of the tird-party software or bugs and glitches). (Administration does not have to provide any evidence, which lead to the account being blocked). 8) 'Not Allowed:''' - Threats of physical violence. - To express intolerance to racial, ethnic, religious, cultural, ideological, gender, language or political affiliation. - Publication or attempting to publish, contact information of the players. - Other violation of legal rights of other players. Possible penalties for violating these rules: - Account ban from one day to life or warning depending on the severity of the violation. The Administration of the game can not be held responsible: For any damage caused due to improper use of services provided in the game (including the buying of game currency), even if the Administration warned about the possibility of such damage. For any damages that may be caused to the users, including loss of data, deletion of your account or termination of the game, if the reason for that is not actions of the Administration. For any damage caused to players by players, including the loss of game currency, loss of personal accounts and etc. For the failure to provide services by partners of the Administration (SMS-services, a different service to pay through the internet or mobile). For any damage caused by technical failure (including internet connection, server crash and etc.) Administration has the right to block a game account based on suspicions about the use of third-party software or bugs and glitches. Administration does not have to provide any evidence in regards to an account being blocked. Category:Basic